


Milkshakes

by warlockdetective



Series: Companions for Life (And There on Afterwards) [1]
Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Soph, do you want a milkshake?" PJ called from the kitchen.</p>
<p>"What kind are you making?" Sophie called from the living room.</p>
<p>"Well, I'm actually experimenting with a few things. I'm using cookie dough ice cream, and I'm blending it with kinder eggs and aero chocolate bars," he explained.</p>
<p>"So you're basically making a heart attack in a cup," she summarized.</p>
<p>"...yes," he hesitantly replied.</p>
<p>"Then in response to your question, yes, I would like a milkshake," she answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably be really awful, so I apologize in advance.
> 
> Be honest.

The 17th of May.

On that day, Jamie was working on a new project with the help of his parents, James and his girlfriend Georgie were introducing Louis to one of Georgie's friends, and PJ and Sophie were in the living room their university dormitory.

Sophie was playing Mario Kart on their Wii and PJ was watching her, trying as hard as he could to not laugh, for even though she was on single-player mode, she was still losing quite miserably.

Feeling a bit thirsty, PJ got up from where he was sitting and walked into the kitchen. Noticing that a blender was plugged in from when it was used a few nights ago, he decided to try and make an experimental milkshake.

Once he opened the freezer and the cupboards, he made a mental list of things he could try and blend together;  
cookie dough ice cream  
kinder eggs  
aero bars  
whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles to top it when finished

When he opened the tub of cookie dough ice cream, he noticed that all of the ingredients he was using would be enough to make two milkshakes.

"Hey, Soph, do you want a milkshake?" PJ called from the kitchen.

"What kind are you making?" Sophie called from the living room.

"Well, I'm actually experimenting with a few things. I'm using cookie dough ice cream, and I'm blending it with kinder eggs and aero chocolate bars," he explained.

"So you're basically making a heart attack in a cup," she summarized.

"...yes," he hesitantly replied.

"Then in response to your question, yes, I would like a milkshake," she answered.

Relieved, yet slightly disappointed, PJ began making the milkshakes. About two minutes later, they were finished, and PJ turned off the blender and grabbed two random cups from the cupboard. He then poured the milkshakes into the cups, topped each of them with whipped cream and sprinkles, and put a blue bendy straw in each of them. He then grabbed both cups and went back into the living room.

Seeing that Sophie had finished the tournament she was on in Mario Kart, he started to hand her her milkshake.

"Yes! Thank you!" Sophie cried once she saw it, and then took it. 

PJ then sat down next to her and replied, "I haven't tried mine yet, so this will be a surprise for both of us!"

They then took a sip of their milkshakes with their straws, and they both had a thought that can be best described as _holy shit._

"PJ, what's in this milkshake again?" Sophie asked.

"Um...it's, ah-cookie dough ice cream...and kinder eggs and aero bars. Is it good?" PJ somehow answered, for sometimes whenever you try something for the first time, it tastes _so amazing_ , and you find it quite hard to speak.

"It's really good, PJ!" she answered.

"Really?" he asked, a bit skeptical as to whether she was telling the truth or not.

Sophie nodded in reply, and turned most of her attention back to Mario Kart to see if she had won or not.

"Hey, Soph-" PJ started, but what he was about to say was pretty clear.

"What, do you want to play multi-player mode?" she asked, and mostly to her disappointment, he nodded in response. "You _know_ full well that you're going to beat me!" she replied.

"Come on, I made you a milkshake! I spent second after laborious second ma-" PJ started, exaggerating slightly.

"Fine," Sophie replied in defeat. " _But,_ we have to play until I beat you in a tournament," she offered.

"Deal," PJ replied, and they started playing.

They were found asleep on the couch the next morning, the game still on, the controllers slightly still in their hands, and the cups having slight condensation on them because the milkshakes weren't completely finished.


End file.
